


Tempus Mors

by juicyamortentia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is very loving towards Harry, Drarry, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, I wrote this instead of doing homework or working on my other story- oops!, IDK Latin so I'm sorry if translations are wrong, M/M, Miss you by Louis Tomlinson is stuck in my head, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyamortentia/pseuds/juicyamortentia
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, and Ron have a plot to kill Harry and Draco and take their fortune. However, it doesn't go to plan when instead of killing them, the potion sends them back to their 6th year. Hermione and her crew go ahead with the funeral. I mean Harry and Draco are dead right? Their bodies have no pulse, its not like they can come back from the dead; so there's no reason to worry, right?right?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter One: Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> \- Smut between the symbol < ! >  
>  **\- Enjoy**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry celebrate Harry's 28th birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Smut between the symbol < ! >  
>  **\- Enjoy**

_**Chapter One: Happy Birthday!** _

**< ^><^><^>**

Draco growled as he spotted Hermione on the streets of Diagon Alley. 

A couple weeks ago he and Harry had spotted her, along with Ron and Ginny, in an apothecary. But it wasn’t spotting them in the apothecary that made them furious, it was what they were planning;

_“Hermione!” Ron whisper-shouted, and the brunette turned her head from the shelf of mandrake root and wolfsbane to look at the scruffy red-head,_

_“Yes, Ron?” she sighed._

_Ron walked towards her with a jar of black sludge in his hands, “This will be perfect ‘mione,” He smirked, an odd expression for a weasel. Hermione took the jar, and flipped it over looking at the bottom where an information sticker lay. At the same time, Ginny’s head poped around the shelf on the far end,_

_“Ronald!” the woman whispered, “What’s ‘mione got?” she nodded her head towards the jar in the brunette's hands._

_Ron looked towards his sister with a scowl, “I told you not to call me Ronald!” He whispered furiously, face turning red in anger before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath; though his pale pallor hadn’t quite returned yet, it was obvious he had calmed quite a bit. He glanced towards Ginny, and waved a hand at her in a motion which suggested she come closer, “It's called,” His voice cut off, “_ Mors, _” Ron finished, almost fondly, and grabbed the jar from Hermione's hands gently._

_The black sludge sloshed in the jar, and Draco gagged at the unappealing sight._

_“What’s it do?” Ginny asked. And her brother lent in, and whispered the answer in her ear. Eyes widening, Ginny looked at the jar in awe before looking back and forth between Hermione and Ron, “It’s perfect,” she grinned evilly, and cackled quietly._

_Hermione turned towards her and smiled fondly, “Yes Ginny, this is how we kill them. This is how we kill Harry and Draco,” She said firmly, full of determination._

_Draco’s eyes widened from his place two shelves away, and his hand jerked knocking over a jar of pickled rat tails. He shoved a hand to his mouth to stifle a horrified gasp, and moved further down the shelves to hide, “What was that?” the female weasel’s voice broke through the stifling silence. He heard grunts of confusion and footsteps shuffling closer; on instinct, he pulled his wand and cast notice-me-not and silencing charms- along with a very strong disillusionment charm. He looked towards Harry who was at the other end of the aisle; his eyes were brimming with tears, and Draco made it his mission to make sure Harry never cries again._

_A head of bushy hair poked around the corner, and draco tip-toed his way further back towards Harry. Hermione crouched to the ground, black boots crushing broken glass pieces, and skirt skimming the floor. She looked up at Ron, “Maybe it just fell,” she shrugged, and both weasels nodded in agreement before continuing their discussion._

In the end, Draco and Harry found out that the weasels and bushy haired bitch have been planning to kill Harry since 5th year, he was just added to the plan when he _unexpectedly_ married the boy-who-lived. So now, 10 years after the war, it became clear that Draco was absolutley stupid to think something _wouldn’t_ go wrong. After all he was now married to someone with potter luck. 

Draco shook his head to knock himself out of his reverie, and continued his stroll towards the owl post to deliver invites to Pansy, Blaise, Theo- and unfortunately the entire Weasley clan and Bushy bitch- for Harry’s birthday party. Harry and Draco had agreed to act normal around Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, even though the case should've been reported to the aurors. But Harry being Harry, he convinced his beloved to wait until more evidence showed. 

_Fucking gryffindors,_ Draco thought fondly, a small smile on his face.

The posts went out without a hitch, and Draco made his way home. As it was July 31st, Harry’s official birthday, Draco made quick work of the post and hurried home to cook His husband a birthday dinner, something he did every year. 

The menu tonight was, of course; chicken. Harry was a very picky eater, but that was just one of the things Draco loved about him. Another… was the way he made a mess of absolutely _everything._

The door to the flat was locked, and a simple flex of his magic allowed Draco in. He shook his head at the clothes scattered across the living room, with a small smile on his face. _Harry really needs to learn to clean up after himself._

He flicked his wand, and the clothes arranged themselves in the hamper down the hall. After, he walked to the right and into the kitchen where he lay out potatoes, green beans, and left the chicken in a sink full of warm water to thaw. Dicing the potatoes and beans, he put them both in separate pots of boiling water, and began seasoning the chicken before laying it on a pan and shoving it in the oven to bake.

A few hours later, mashed potatoes, green beans, and chicken (Harry’s choice meal) lay on a small table for two covered in candles. Draco dimmed the lights and made it to the door just in time for Harry’s own magic to flux over the locks. When Harry stepped over the door frame he sniffed and shoved his coat by the door, before turning to face Draco, “Hello, Love,” Harry smiled, and strolled towards Draco. 

He placed a peck on Draco’s lips, “Something smells _really_ good,” Harry said, before kissing Draco’s cheek, and making his way down Draco’s neck.

Draco placed his hands on Harry’s hips and pushed him away lightly, “Yes, I know. That’s because I made dinner,” Harry’s head tilted in confusion, 

“You did?”

Draco nodded, “Yes darling, I always do on your birthday,” Harry’s eyes widened, and he pulled back even further from Draco. Draco closed his eyes and shook his head with a minuscule smile, “You forgot your birthday, didn’t you?” he opened his eyes to look into Harry’s jewel like ones.

Harry nodded sheepishly, “Yeah sorry,” He blushed, and brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck, which Draco smacked away. 

“Shut up, and come eat your delicious dinner, that I _personally_ made you,” Draco said and ruffled Harry’s raven hair before leaving the smaller man standing there with a goofy smile on his face. Harry quickly followed, and took his seat in front of Draco who, at the time, was cutting Harry’s chicken into tiny cubes. 

Harry looked at Draco adoringly, _How did I get so lucky?_

Draco’s eyes looked into Harry’s, “What are you looking at me like that for?” he asked, a slight blush on his face.

Harry smiled brightly, innocently “Just wondering why I Married a prat,” 

Draco scoffed, “You were incredibly adorable, and had that charm a prat can’t resist,”

Harry narrowed his eyes, “and what charm is that?” He smirked, “Is it my _sex appeal?_ ,” Draco opened his mouth to say something but hesitated, and then looked down; a blush maring his cheeks,

“You’re right,” He muttered

“What was that?” Harry said, shoving a piece of chicken in his mouth before cupping his ear as if it would increase his hearing. 

Draco’s face scrunched up, “You’re right!” he said before shoving a big spoon full of mashed potatoes in his mouth, Harry giggled and Draco smiled; because _Who can resist smiling when Harry giggles?_

After they ate, they sat looking at each other; memorizing each other's faces, with hands on their full stomachs. Draco downed his remaining water, “Birthday shag?” 

**<!>**

A smile took over Harry’s face and he all but flew over the table to attack Draco. His lips, red and full, connected with Draco’s pink ones. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, and twined his fingers through the soft, untamable hair, before grabbing Harry’s sides and dragging him the rest of the way across the table.

Glasses, plates, and remaining food fell to the floor, but draco didn’t care because Harry was grinding on him, and biting his lip _just perfectly_. Draco grabbed Harry’s hips, and pulled them flush with his own; trapping them. Their hardness’ rubbed together and Harry let out the most beautiful moan Draco had ever heard. Draco took advantage of the moan to shove his tongue in Harry’s mouth, and Harry didn’t even fight- he let Draco take dominance. 

The grip on Harry’s hips tightened as he tried to find friction once again, he whimpered, and pulled back, but Draco’s lips didn’t leave his skin; and instead continued trailing down his neck to find that special spot below his jaw. Draco’s lips were soft at first, but became more demanding, and his grip on Harry’s hips lessened as Harry’s hands wove their way through bleach blonde hair and tugged. Draco groaned, and Harry took advantage of the loosened grip; he ground his cock against Draco’s getting the friction he so desired, and moaned as Draco began nibbling and sucking at his neck.

Harry’s hands speedily made their way to Draco’s buttons, and ripped the shirt, not caring about the buttons clattering on the floor. Apparently Draco had enough of the chair in the dining room, because he apparated to the bedroom, where he promptly shoved Harry on the bed, and spelled their clothes away with a flick of his wrist, before crawling his way over Harry, and straddling the poor man. 

Harry moaned as Draco kissed, licked, and nibbled his way down his chest. Draco kissed Harry’s inner thigh, teasing with bites here and there, leaving hickeys.

“Please Draco!” Harry pleaded, as Draco continued kissing around the area he desperately wanted touched, but not touching it at all. Draco chuckled before looking up at Harry,

“What do you want Harry?” He asked, shoving Harry’s left leg over his shoulder, and griping the others thigh.

“Touch me!” He kissed Harry’s navel, flicking his tongue in for just a moment,

“Where, Harry? You Have to be specific darling,” Draco said as be bit Harry’s thigh,

“My cock! Suck my cock, please Draco!” Draco smiled, pleased with the answer, before gripping Harry’s right thigh harder, and placing his face in front of Harry’s hardened penis. He breathed on the tip, and Harry moaned at the stimulation. Harry’s hands in Draco’s hair tightened when he leaned forward even farther, and licked the tip; dipping in the slit and collecting pre-cum before suddenly taking the whole of Harry’s cock in his mouth. 

Harry screamed, and his back arched off the bed, face contorted in ecstasy as Draco began bobbing up and down while sucking and licking. Draco’s teeth barely scraped along the flesh, and Harry was coming down Draco’s throat, his hand shoved in Draco’s hair forcing him to swallow it all. Harry’s breathing was heavy and face flushed when he pulled Draco up by his hair and dragged the angel into a kiss. 

Their tongues twined together, and Draco blindly shoved his hand into the bedside drawer, looking for the jar of lube. _Bingo_! Draco thought as he removed the small glass jar from the bedside table and broke the kiss with his beloved. 

Harry kissed down Draco’s neck, leaving a few hickeys of his own, as Draco breathed heavily and managed to open the jar with his shaky hands. He moved back down the bed, crawling down Harry’s body, until he was face to face with that beautiful pink pucker. He dipped his hand in the lube, and scooped some up on three of his fingers. He lined up his pointer finger and gently pushed it in, before he continued kissing Harry’s swollen lips. “Draco! Fuck” Harry whimpered, and pushed his hips to meet the thrusts of Draco’s fingers.

Draco added the second and third fingers before he pressed against that spot, “Yes! Yes! Fuck, Draco! Right there!” Harry moaned as Draco rammed his fingers against his prostate over and over again.

Draco pulled his fingers out, and Harry whimpered at the loss. “Draco Please! Please fuck me already!” Draco moved his head to whisper in Harry’s ear, 

“Who am I to deny, your demand?” Draco bit Harry’s ear lobe as he lined up to Harry’s entrance and shoved all the way in with one thrust.

Harry screamed as Draco brushed his prostate, and Draco angled his hips so he hit it directly every time. “DRACO!” Harry moaned, and arched his back so high off the bed it looked like he was being exorcised. His toes grazed the sheets, and Draco grabbed both of Harry’s thighs all the while continuing his thrusts, and threw them over his shoulders. He bent forward and grabbed the headboard, effectively bending Harry in half. Harry screamed at the new angle, which forced draco to go deeper with each thrust, “Faster, Draco!”

Draco obediently sped up, “Fuck, Harry,” Draco groaned, “So tight, so warm” One of Draco’s hands left the headboard and griped at Harry’s cock, stroking with ferocity; he could feel his orgasm coming, and he wanted Harry to finish with him.

“Yes! Oh Merlin!” Just as Draco’s warm cum filled Harry’s channel, Harry’s own cum splattered over their chests. 

**<!>**

Draco collapsed on Harry, and kissed his chest gently, “Happy birthday, Harry” Harry ran his fingers through Draco’s hair,

“Thank you, love,” he whispered, and drifted to sleep wrapped in his love’s arms.

_They never heard a certain beaver break into their dam._

**< ^><^><^>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I shouldn't have written this, because knowing me, I won't update for forever. I mean... take my other story as an example i haven't updated in weeks, sigh, and that was just with one now I have two-  
> \- Do you like the plot? I mean, it's not hard to see how the story ends -_-, but i hope it livens up.  
> \- Thanks for reading!  
> \- I just realized Hermione's patronus is an otter :/ I thought I was being clever- but beavers are related to otters... right?  
> \- my smut skills are _very_ rusty sorry.  
> \- Song currently stuck in my head: 'Miss you' by Louis Tomlinson  
>  **\- Word Count:2264**  
>  **\- Date published:March 8th, 2021**
> 
> \- Twtitter:@juicyamortentia  
> \- Wattpad:@1-800-5sos-bitch


	2. Chapter Two: Old Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Beaver executes her plan, and Harry sucks on his fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Enjoy!**
> 
> _Previously: Draco collapsed on Harry, and kissed his chest gently, “Happy birthday, Harry” Harry ran his fingers through Draco’s hair,_   
>  _“Thank you, love,” he whispered, and drifted to sleep wrapped in his love’s arms._   
>  _**They never heard a certain beaver break into their dam.** _

**Chapter Two: Old Me**

**< ^><^><^>**

Hermione was frustrated. She had been planning to kill that… that insufferable twat since the ministry raid in 5th year. Who was he? Dragging her to the ministry at random hours of the night! That was the last strike, the last time Harry would _ever_ put her life in danger. 

So of course, Hermione gathered allies. Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were the only ones who would support her. _Fucking Fred, George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie with their good morals_ , Hermione thought. After gathering allies, she simply joined the dark side. The day of the battle, when Harry went into the forest and came out dead, she was so Happy she wouldn’t have to kill the _freak_ herself. However, her dreams were crushed when the fucking boy-who-won’t-just-die-already got right back up and murdered _HER LORD!_

Hermione scoffed, and focused on the task at hand: break into the bastard’s apartment. It should be easy considering Harry wasn’t smart, right…. _right?_ She walked up to the door, Ron and Ginny behind her, and muttered every unlock spell she knew- none of which worked. She huffed in annoyance, and remembered all it took to open the door was a flush of magic.

“Stupid, stupid,” she whispered to herself as she tapped the door with her wand, and watched as it swung open to reveal the living room, a _very_ messy kitchen, and the hallway leading to the bedroom and bathroom.

She waved her hand towards Ron and Gin who were just down the hall, signaling the all clear. They both came running, Ginny rather quietly, but Ron was making a bit too much noise- and eating Bertie Botts every flavor beans? _I swear to fucking god, ron._ Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself, and stepped over the wards. She felt the wards accept her, and she gave the thumbs up to Ron and Gin behind her without turning around. She heard their footsteps follow her in, and she looked at the messy kitchen in disgust before turning back to her objective; the bedroom. 

She tip-toed towards the door that was open a crack and pushed it open further. She gagged at the sight that greeted her, the two of them in a loving embrace; she hated it. Not the sex, or the sweat covered bodies, but the smiles on their faces, the love in their eyes- even while asleep they radiated it. Ginny behind her held in a squeal, and looking at their cum-covered bodies, Hermione was struck with an idea.

Digging through her bag, she pulled out two tubes with caps and q-tips, and quickly scooped up the cum of each person into the bottles and labeled them. 

“Ew, what the fuck Hermione?” Ron said, 

Hermione turned around, “Insurance, in case we’re not in their wills!” she giggled. Ron and Ginny looked lost for a moment before they got it, 

“Take the sperm, produce the heirs, get the fortune!” Ginny grinned. Hermione nodded with a grin of her own and placed the tubes in her bag.

Once that was done, she dug through her bag once more, digging out the jar of black sludge and a paintbrush, “Look at you!” she whispered to the jar with awe in her eyes, “You’re going to make us rich!” She pressed her lips to the jar once and raised it up in the air, Simba style, to get a better look at it in the light of the full moon. 

Hermione opened the jar, and dipped the brush inside, before drawing the runes prescribed on the jar, onto the boys chests. She stood back to admire her work, and then painted a stripe of the black sludge on both the boys left forearms. She scoffed when she caught sight of draco’s dark mark- _he might’ve been a death eater, but he definitely wasn’t on our side._

She connected Harry and Draco’s hands and began the chant with Ron and Ginny, 

“Diei tempus removere ab ibamus subsidat montem morte draco Harrius et cetera,” Hermione and the weasels paused as the room was flooded with a strong gust of wind, and the window above the bed flew open. Harry and Draco shifted, and their eyes opened groggily. 

Draco blinked tiredly, but his eyes flew wide open when he saw the people at the foot of the bed. He shoved Harry awake, just registering the wind. Harry opened his eyes, and looked at Draco in silent question, Draco just pointed towards the end of the bed. He looked in the

direction Draco pointed just as Hermione, Ginny, and Ron shouted the last of the chant over the wind.

“A luna, non potentiam trahunt; misit hostis ad alias alibi!” They only had time to take into account the runes on their chests, the full moon, and the end of the chant before their bodies involuntarily arched, and started floating in the air. The naked men registered the pain, searing and hot, felt in their veins before they blacked out completely. And this time it wasn’t from tiredness. 

**< [><[><[>**

Draco and Harry awoke to the smell of a feast. Infact, Harry even felt something gooey on his face, and in his current mind he honest to god thought it was Draco’s cum. But that idea was shot down when the Headmaster’s voice rang through the great hall, demanding silence ( _headmaster, great hall?!_ ). Harry’s head jerked up so fast, he headbutted a healer, causing a sickening crush to fill the room. He turned around to said healer, whose nose was clearly broken, “I’m so sorry!” he said bringing his hands up in an ‘im innocent pose’ and flicked his wrist casting a wandless _episkey_ which quickly healed the blondes nose. The man reached up and wiped the blood from his nose, before turning to Harry with amazement,

“It’s all cool man! Did you just do a wandless episkey?” Harry hesitated a second before nodding,

“I guess I did,” He muttered and looked around, realizing he was _in fact_ in the great hall. He quickly turned from the rest of the hall, which was silent for some reason, to search for Draco. His eyes scanned the slytherin table for a couple minutes before landing on his favorite beach blonde.

They locked eyes, and Harry quirked an eyebrow in amusement. Draco’s shirt was covered in gravy and he had a piece of potato on his eyebrow… 

Draco looked him up and down with an expression which only meant one thing, ‘Who are you to talk?’ Harry narrowed his eyes before looking down at his shirt, in which his whole meal rested. Harry scoffed, and looked back to Draco with a ‘So what?’ expression before rolling his eyes. 

Draco shook his head before putting a hand to his forehead, and pulling it away with the piece of mashed potato. He looked back up to Harry in horror, said boy was covering his mouth with his hand choking on laughter. Draco scoffed and waited before he was through laughing to point his hand at his face with a smug expression. Harry paused before bringing his hand up to his face, scooping something white from his chin. He looked at draco in suspicion, and raised an eyebrow. This _certainly_ didn’t look like potatoes.

Harry brought the fingers to his nose to smell them, _Hmmm, smells like potatoes._ He held eye contact with Draco and brought the fingers to his mouth, and slowly, he seductivly licked the potatoes from the surface of his pointer and middle finger. The whole hall, including Draco (especially Draco), gasped as Harry shoved both fingers in his mouth. He dramatically moaned at the taste of the potatoes, before bringing them out slowly and lowering his pointer finger so he was successfully flipping draco off. 

Draco’s lips pursed, and it was obvious he was holding in his laughter. _Harry wants to play like this? Ok, I’ll give him a show._ Draco thought as he raised an eyebrow, ignoring the rest of the hall, and the obvious problem of _HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID THEY GET HERE!?,_ Draco smirked and stood. He shrugged off the leather jacket he was wearing; allowing his muscles to bulge more than necessary, and sat back down. He brushed off his grey tee-shirt, and took his knife and fork, carefully cutting his steak. (Why was he hungry? He just ate for Merlin's sake!) 

He took a strip of his steak, and drug it through the potatoes, before licking the tip. He then drug his tongue down the underside of the medium-well piece of steak, before putting the whole piece in his mouth and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked; like Harry he dramatically moaned as he pulled the piece of steak out of his mouth. He mentally thanked the gods that the first years had already left- or at least that's what it looked like. 

“Holy fuck Draco,” a voice whispered to his left, he turned towards the voice and saw it was his tall, dark-skinned handsome bestfreind,

“Blaise!” Draco’s eyes widened at the young face, “What's ‘Holy fuck’ worthy?” he grinned.

Blaise’s eyes widened, and he let out a rushed breath, “You and potter having a ‘who’s better at turning on a whole school’ contest” Draco laughed

“All I gotta say Blaise; Is keep your friends close,” Draco narrowed his eyes, turning them to _potter_ , “and your enemies closer. Anyway,” He turned his eyes back to his plate after spelling his shirt clean, “What happened?” He shoved the piece of steak into his mouth, chewing it thoroughly. 

“You and Potter kinda,” Blaise hesitated, “Just passed out at the same time. It was pretty loud, WHO KNEW POTTER HAD SUCH A HEAVY HEAD!” Blaise yelled across the hall, which was now filled with it’s usual chatter. 

Despite himself, Draco laughed, hell even Harry laughed; not that Draco was staring at the younger version of his husband or anything. No. Definitely not.

Harry looked over to Draco, to see him clean, and following along, he flicked his wrist silently cleaning himself as well. The healer behind him still looked at him in awe that a- he looked towards the staff table and spotted Horace- 6th year could do wandless _episkey_. 

He turned to the healer, “What happened?” The healer frowned,

“We ran a bunch of medical scans, but besides you horrible past- and I must say i'm sorry you lived through that- nothing should’ve happened to cause you and your buddy over there to pass out; especially at the same time,” Ron, who was beside him, scoffed,

“Yeah right, Malfoys’ not a friend,” Harry frowned, and ignored him.

“So I’m ok? What about him?” Ronald looked at Harry like he was crazy for worrying about Malfoy's health. 

The healer nodded and pointed to a brunette woman talking to the headmaster, “That’s my partner, she checked up on the Malfoy kid, seems he’s doing pretty well. Nothing to cause the blackout either,” Harry nodded his thanks, and the healer left to be with his partner, who blushed as he approached.

“What are you doing asking about the ferret?” Ron asked him as soon as the nice healer guy left.

“What? I can’t ask about the status of my enemy?” Harry asked sarcastically, “Oh! Look, Ron, pie!” He pointed to a blueberry pie down the table, and effectively shut his _‘best friend’_ up, for now anyway. Though it was a disgusting sight, seeing the weasel stuff his mouth is much better than hearing what comes out of it. 

Draco looked at Harry who had just gotten the weasel to stuff his face with pie, and nodded his head towards the door once he was sure he had the ravens attention. Harry nodded to show he got the sign, and draco grabbed his jacket before saying goodnight to his friends and leaving the hall. 

A couple minutes later Harry came through the doors, and Draco led him to the prefect's bathroom in which the password was ‘tide’. The walls were a grey stone, and the floors a light blue tile. A tub as big as a pool filled the right side of the room, and through a door to the left were the showers and commodes; along the left wall, there was also a set of sinks. 

Draco led the teenage version of his husband to the big bath, and they stripped down before stepping in. Harry turned to his love and sighed, Draco looked back at him, the face usually full of love and hopeless adoration, marred with stress. They were both thinking the same thing; _How the fuck did we get here, and how the fuck do we get home?_

**< ^><^><^>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- At this point we are _pretending_ that Hermione's Patronus is a beaver idc what you say.  
> \- I seriously don't know Latin, so, if I got the translations wrong- Which I'm 100% sure I did- I'm sorry! It's supposed to mean, _"By time, by day, remove these people from our way; to settle upon the hills of death, let Harry and Draco rest. From the moon, power we draw; to send our foes to another time, to another place,"_  
>  \- The title is a song by 5SOS  
> \- Thanks for reading!  
>  **\- Word Count:2121**  
>  **\- Date Published: March 8th, 2021**
> 
> \- Twtitter:@juicyamortentia  
> \- Wattpad:@1-800-5sos-bitch


	3. Chapter Three: Rune Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who can see runes? Not me! You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Enjoy**
> 
> _Previously: Draco led the teenage version of his husband to the big bath, and they stripped down before stepping in. Harry turned to his love and sighed, Draco looked back at him, the face usually full of love and hopeless adoration, marred with stress. They were both thinking the same thing; **How the fuck did we get here, and how the fuck do we get home?**_

_**Chapter Three: Rune Issues** _

**< ^><^><^>**

“Do you even remember what our classes were in 6th year?” Harry asked as he stirred his hands along the top of the bubbles. The water was warm, and they were enjoying it, after all; they didn’t have a tub back home.  _ Yet. _

Draco sighed and turned to face Harry; who looked, quite literally, ethereal. The man’s tan skin was  _ glowing _ in the moonlight that was fluttering through the window in front of them, and his face had regained its childlike innocence; innocence he had before the war. Draco often felt bad for all he had done to Harry throughout the years, but Harry always seemed to make him feel loved, to feel like he belonged. He often thought it was partially his fault that Harry’s innocence left so quickly, that Harry never had childhood.  _ I mean, who makes it their one goal to anger a boy who's already got so much on his plate?  _ But then Harry walks up to him and wraps his arms around him and it all just melts away. 

Of course, his occasional rants about Voldemort help as well. 

“No, Darling, sorry,” Draco admitted.  _ How could he remember his 6th year schedule when he was more worried about murdering dumbledore? _ “I was a bit busy this year remember?”

A look of recognition flitterd over Harry’s face, “Yes! With the Dumble-y shit,” Harry nodded and smacked his hand down on the bubbles, laughing when some flew into Draco's face. Draco scowled, and wiped it away, before continuing, “Nice to know that with our teenage bodies comes our teenage childishness,” he joked, smiling as Harry laughed more.  _ Merlin, did he love that laugh. _ “What are we going to do?” Draco asked more seriously. “We don’t know the potion that bitch dosed us with, and how are we supposed to remember the runes or,” he paused just as a bruise began appearing on his beloved’s neck. 

He reached out to touch it at the same time Harry reached out to touch his neck, “Hickeys,” Harry stated simply, and Draco nodded. 

“Why are they there?” he asked himself while his hand traced the small bite mark between Harry’s neck and shoulder. “I don’t remember any shags in 6th year,” Draco muttered.

“I don’t either,” Harry’s vision focused on his left arm which was extended towards Draco. A scar he never had before lay on the smooth buttery skin. He retracted the arm, and ran his thumb along the line off raised flesh.

“Where’s that from?” Draco’s voice spoke, closer than before.

“I-” Harry paused as his mind flashed back to a mere hour ago where he was awoken by Dracos frantic shoves. The line going vertically down his left forearm matched the place where Hermione had placed the black potion. 

Harry was practically in draco’s lap within seconds and desperately smacking at the bubbles to clear the way of Draco’s chest. The water sloshed over the edge but Harry could care less. There in the pale light of the moon lay the runes scared onto Draco’s chest. Milk white skin was laced with pink lines in all sorts of patterns.

Harry, who had studied runes obsessively after the war and even taken a job working with them, could easily read them. Many of them wrote  _ death _ or  _ time _ but others didn’t make sense.  _ Why would someone put a flower rune, with a bunch of death and time runes. _ Harry honestly doubted Hermione even knew what these runes meant. 

Harry sighed and backed away clearing his own chest, “Do you see them, the runes?”

Draco nodded and looked down to his own chest, “I don’t see any on mine though,”

_ Huh? _ Harry thought, and looked down at his own chest, surprised he couldn’t see any runes either, “What about your arm?” Harry asked, grabbing at Draco’s left arm where the dark mark didn’t yet lay, and looking for himself; where he, in fact, spotted the vertical scar. He shoved the arm in Draco’s face, and Draco’s eyebrow raised in surprise, “That’s really fucking weird, I can see your runes, and you can see mine,” Harry paused, looking at the moon through the window, “but we can’t see our own,”

“And these scars on our arms,” Draco looked to Harry, “Can everyone see them?” He asked, in thought. They sat in silence for a few moments, Harry still absorbing the fact that his  _ ‘best friends’ _ and Ex fling just tried to kill him. “Harry, what do the runes mean?” Draco asked, the question bothering him.

Harry looked back at him for a moment, before looking down and playing with the bubbles again, “ _ Death, time, _ ” Harry paused looking back up to Draco with confusion, “and  _ flower,”  _ Draco’s eyebrows scrunched,  _ he’s awfully cute _ , Harry thought. 

“Flower?!” Draco said in disbelief.

Harry nodded, “We should go back to the dorms,” Harry said as they both got out of the tub and dried off before re-dressing in their clothes. They looked at each other for just a moment, taking in the peaceful moment despite just being murdered, and they both wondered how they found someone so perfect. 

Harry walked up to Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco’s middle, burying his face in Draco’s chest; oh how he hated being short. “I love you,” he whispered and looked up to his love, who had his arms wrapped tightly around Harry’s shoulders.

“I love you too, darling,” Draco whispered back, and tilted Harry’s chin up; connecting their lips in a short, sweet kiss. Harry gladly kissed back, Draco’s soft lips comforting him, rendering him thoughtless. 

They pulled away after a moment, “Gah!” Harry exclaimed, ”I don’t even know the common room password!” Draco laughed at him, and Harry playfully scowled.

**< ]><]><]>**

They seperated after sneaking out of the bathroom and went to their common rooms with promises to meet up and discuss the issue. 

It wasn’t that big of a problem to get into Gryffindor tower, he simply had to wait for someone to leave or for someone to enter. And so Harry waited- for 20 minutes to be exact- until Neville made his way up the stairs, “Hello, Neville!”

Neville looked up surprised, “Oh, Hello Harry!” Neville said with a smile, “What are you doing standing there?”

“Just waiting for someone to open the portrait so I can go into the common room,” Harry replied, rocking back and forth on his feet with his hands in his jean pockets. 

“Ah, don’t know the password either?” Neville asked.

“Unfortunately not,” Harry sighed, and looked to the portrait in which the lady was gone, “And the lady is gone, so it’s not like I can ask for entrance,” Harry pointed to the common room entrance. Neville nodded in understanding.

They stood outside for a while, talking about their summers; in which Harry made up a couple lies. He honestly couldn’t remember his summer before 6th year. Around 30 minutes later, only 10 minutes away from curfew, someone finally left the portrait and Harry smiled in relief. However, the smile quickly fell when he saw who it was.

“Harry!” Ron and Hermione shouted at the same time,  _ pretend, act, channel your Slytherin side,  _ Harry thought as he brought the smile back up onto his face- though it didn’t quite reach his eyes it was somewhat believable.

“Ron! Hermione!” Harry said with fake happiness, and rushed to hug them, “Thank Merlin, Neville and I have been standing outside the portrait for over 30 minutes!” 

Hermione looked to Neville in accusation, “Forget the password again?” she said with an obviously fake smile, Neville nodded.

“It’s not all Nevilles fault!” Harry declared, “I don’t know the password either,”

Hermione shook her head and muttered something that sounded strangely like  _ idiots.  _ Harry scoffed quietly, and the only person who seemed to catch it was Neville,

“What  _ is  _ the password Hermione?” Neville asked, trying to save his friend who obviously didn’t want to be in the presence of these two. 

Hermione shook herself out of her stupor of imagining ways to enact her plans and muttered the password which was ‘Tube Trolls’ and Harry and Neville went in through the portrait. 

The common room was just how Harry remembered, and it used to bring him comfort, but now he prefers blues, greens, and greys. He skipped talking to everyone else, and simply made his way to the dorm where he changed into his PJs and passed out.

**< [><[><[>**

**_August 1st, 2008 | Malfoy-Potter residence | 2:03 am_ **

Hermione stared at the bodies of the men that lay on the bed entangled together. She hadn’t expected such a magical reaction. The house was more of a mess than when they found it, simply because of the magical force exerted by the boys when the potion was laid on their skin in runes. 

Hermione, in all her smarts, couldn’t figure out why they reacted like that. The label on the bottom of the potion had the proper instructions right?  _ Draw the runes, recite the incantation, watch the bodies burn.  _ So why didn’t they burst into flames?

“That was the freakiest thing I've ever seen,” she heard Ginny’s voice from behind her.

“Are you sure they’re dead?” Ron asked.

Hermione couldn’t be for sure unless she touched them, and she honestly didn’t want to. But,  _ anything’s worth all of that money _ , she thought as she slowly approached the bed and kneeled by its side. She approached cautiously, meticulously. Her footsteps were feather-light, and when she kneeled her knees didn’t pop like they usually did. 

She slowly moved her hand and placed it in front of Harry’s nose. Hermione waited exactly 2 minutes and when no breath came she did the same to Draco. Satisfied that both of them weren’t breathing, she went for their wrists next, checking their pulses diligently. When no thumps of hearts beating were felt under her fingertips she almost cried out in joy, “They’re dead,” she spoke in finality. 

_ Now, _ she thought,  _ to find a way to seem innocent. _ She banished her bag to her home, and turned to Ron and Ginny, “How are we going to do this?” she asked them, “We need a way to stay innocent, we need a way to get that money,” she said with determination.

Ginny stared at the blank, gray wall for a moment lost in thought, “We could just leave,” She looked at Hermione, “You know how to get rid of magical signatures right?” Hermione nodded and grinned.

“It’s highly illegal, but we’ve already murdered so what else could go wrong?” They all shared looks full of mischief.

And so hermione cleansed away the evidence of their presence, magical signatures and all. Except for one  _ teeny tiny _ problem; Hermione has a bit of a shedding problem.

**< [><[><[>**

“Thank you,” Draco said as Pansy handed him the bacon. He hadn’t slept well last night; he was plagued with nightmares- As he was every time he slept without Harry. And Pansy noticed. 

She had never seen Draco so…. so heartbroken as she had this morning before breakfast. Pansy liked to think of herself as a smart girl, she always wore a mask, which in turn, made people think she was some dumb girly girl bully who only cared about nails, hair, and the newest editions of  _ ‘fashion weekly’ _ . But, in reality, she was incredibly observant. So, when Draco came downstairs into the common room looking like someone murdered the love of his life, she just had to ask him what’s wrong. 

But Draco had blown her off, giving her some lame excuse about the Dark Lord invading his home- which was a valid excuse- but Pansy could see there was more to it. 

So now, at breakfast, when  _ Potter _ walked into the hall and Draco  _ smiled _ Pansy almost had a stroke. The longing in Draco’s eyes could only mean one thing; Draco had a crush on Potter! Pansy smirked evilly to herself and began her planning.  _ One way or another she was going to get them together.  _

At the Gryffindor table, Harry was worried. He knew Draco had problems sleeping, and from the state Draco was in; hair messy, clothes rumpled, and dark circles beneath his eyes, Harry could tell that Draco had a nightmare last night. His worries diminished slightly when Draco gave him a breathtaking smile, and discreetly Harry smiled back and winked at his love. 

Harry filled his plate with eggs, pancakes, and bacon and started to chow down before remembering that his  _ Aunt  _ and  _ Uncle _ starved him, and he really couldn’t eat this much.  _ Oh, well,  _ Harry thought,  _ I’ll just eat as much as I can. _ Draco smiled at Harry's full plate and began stuffing his own face, missing the looks he was getting from Pansy and Blaise; who were both looking at his smile as if it were a tyrannosaurus rex- or something else that’s been extinct for  _ far _ too long. Both boys gobbled 

down as much as they could, and followed their friends who they assumed had the same schedules as them. 

The only difference the Gryffins noticed that day was that Harry had distanced himself from the remaining ⅔ of the golden trio. All except for Neville of course; who most definitely noticed Harry’s sly looks towards a certain beach blonde.

**< ^><^><^>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'm not going to update everyday so don't get used to this _special_ treatment  
> \- Thanks for reading!  
> \- 'Yellow' by Coldplay  
>  **\- Word Count:**  
>  **\- Date Published: March 9th, 2021**
> 
> Twitter:@juicyamortentia  
> Wattpad:@1-800-5sos-bitch


	4. Chapter Four: Polyjuice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy comes up with a plan and Draco and Harry try to work on their problem but get distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Enjoy!**
> 
> _Previously: Draco smiled at Harry's full plate and began stuffing his own face, missing the looks he was getting from Pansy and Blaise; who were both looking at his smile as if it were a tyrannosaurus rex- or something else that’s been extinct for **far** too long. Both boys gobbled down as much as they could, and followed their friends who they assumed had the same schedules as them. _
> 
> _The only difference the Gryffins noticed that day was that Harry had distanced himself from the remaining ⅔ of the golden trio. All except for Neville of course; who most definitely noticed Harry’s sly looks towards a certain beach blonde._

_**Chapter Four: Polyjuice** _

_**< ^><^><^>** _

Pansy blinked on the morning of September the 3rd when Draco walked into the great hall in a turtleneck sweater. It was 89 (32 C) degrees outside for crying out loud! Sweat was pouring from her brow at the mere  _ thought  _ of going outside. 

“Why the fuck are you wearing a sweater?” Blaise asked Draco as soon as he sat down, voicing Pansy’s thoughts. And though Draco didn’t show it on the outside she knew he was scrambling through the files in his brain for an excuse. 

“Does someone have a hickey?” Pansy taunted in a sing-song voice, and Draco promptly tried to curb the blush scurrying up his neck from appearing on his cheeks. “Who’s the lucky guy?” Pansy asked, stirring her tea idly with nimble fingers, still joking. 

“I-” Draco scoured his mind for a name, any name, “Po- no one,”  _ Curse you!  _ Draco thought towards his infuriatingly handsome husband; who seemed to have a hold over his mind no matter what era they were in. Draco scowled and poured some eggs onto his plate, shoving them in his mouth to avoid further questioning. 

Pansy’s lips quirked at the obvious lie, and was surprised to know that she actually was right and Draco  _ did _ have a love bite. She made eye contact with Blaise, and one silent conversation later, they both agreed to pester Draco about it until he told them the truth. But, unfortunately, that would have to wait for after class. The bell rang, signaling it was time for students to make their way to their first class of the day, and just Draco’s luck his first class was double potions with the Gryffindors. 

“Potter,” Draco sneered playfully as he pranced into the classroom radiating arrogance.

“Malfoy,” Harry sneered right back just as playfully, forcing himself not to smile.

“Have fun with the weasel and mudblood?” Draco internally cringed at the word, “Heard there was something  _ fun  _ going on up in the tower last night,” Draco smirked.

Harry growled, and though it was fake it still managed to make Draco’s temperature rise, “You would like that wouldn’t you ferret?” Harry asked, smirking right back, “You’d love to watch what goes on behind closed doors, wouldn’t you?” Harry took a step closer maintaining eye contact with Draco. 

Draco’s breathing sped up, and a blush rose from his back burning the surface of his skin all the way to his cheeks. He knew  _ exactly _ what went on behind closed doors. “As if!” Draco scoffed, stumbling over his words and turned around clutching his bag to his chest. Harry smirked knowing he had won this round.

Pansy, Blaise and Neville watched the interaction with narrowed, suspicious eyes, and turning to each other; all three accidentally made eye contact. The Slytherins straightened and tightened their jaws, Neville however, blushed and averted his eyes quickly taking a seat beside Harry. Pansy and Blasie moved to their own seats on either side of Draco and wondered what that little interaction between the two was really all about

Slughorn walked into the room, making the chatter quiet and began the lesson. Today they were making The Draught Of The Living Dead and just like Harry remembered; whoever made it best got one  _ tiny _ vial of liquid luck. Harry made the potion perfectly without even looking at his textbook, much to Hermione's surprise  _ and envy _ . Slughorn had gratefully handed over Harry’s prize- along with an invite to slug club, which he promptly denied.

**< [><[><[>**

Pansy cornered Blasie after potions, shoving him into the potions store room where she began shoving bottles out of the way looking for one thing in particular; polyjuice potion.

“What are you doing pansy?” Blaise hissed as a bottle of liquidy green potion fell from the shelf after pansy shoved it a little too hard. 

“Looking for polyjuice potion Blaise,” Pansy rolled her eyes, _ it was obvious after all.  _ “I’ve got a pla-” Pansy was cut off as the door to the potions store room began to open. Blaise stood over Pansy in a protective manner, both of their hearts beating out of their chests. Pansy gripped Blaise's hand in a tight grip, and Blaise winced.  _ He swore he heard a bone crack. _

They were both relieved, however, when the door opened and Neville walked in instead of Snape.  _ Merlin! Just think of how bad that would've been!  _

Neville turned around to face them and closed the door as quietly as possible, “Do you have a plan?” he asked. Pansy and Blaise looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Neville confused. Nev sighed, “A plan for Harry and Draco,” he clarified. 

Pansy’s mouth made an ‘O’ in recognition and she nodded in an ecstatic manner. She turned around once again and continued rummaging through the shelves, “Bingo!” she whispered after a moment, and turned around a bottle of brown lumpy liquid in her hand. She shoved it to blaise and pulled out a pouch, “Open the bottle Blaise,” she commanded. Blaise did as told, not wanting to be on the other side of an angry Pansy, and opened the bottle of polyjuice.

Pansy pulled three blonde hairs from the bag and dropped them in the potion, watching as it bubbled once, before cinching the bag shut and shoving it in her pocket once again, “Ok, so here’s the plan,” 

**< [><[><[>**

Harry walked out of the room, clutching at the small vial of golden colored liquid before placing it in his pocket. He was walking silently down the corridor towards his next class which happened to be arithmancy when he was pulled into alcove. He lifted his wand and shoved it into his captor’s throat, a petrification spell on the tip of his tongue when he saw blonde tufts. 

“Draco! What was that for? You could have given me a bit of warning!” Harry whispered harshly, and pulled his wand away, shoving it back in its holster up his sleeve. Draco looked perplexed for a moment.

“Sorry,” he cleared his throat as was about to say something else but hesitated.

“Are you ok?” Harry asked, bringing the back of his hand up to Draco’s cheek in order to check his temperature, “You’re not sick, are you?” Harry asked worriedly. Draco’s eyes widened and he stammered a bit, a bright blush forming on his cheeks, before shoving past Harry and running out of the alcove. Harry stared after him with anxious eyes and, shrugging slightly, decided he’d talk to his husband about it later. He gripped the strip of his satchel tightly and walked to arithmancy, now 5 minutes late.

The rest of his classes were a lazy affair, having already learned everything. Harry was rather bored and as none of his classes stared Draco that day- minus the one- he really missed his love. After lunch he was  _ once again _ ambushed in the hall by draco.

“Skip class with me?” Draco pleaded biting his lip and looking at Harry with those innocent eyes. Harry sighed, how could he say no?

“Of course,” He said and Draco dragged him to the library.

“What was with you earlier?” Harry asked once they’d raided the shelves for anything related to black sludge looking potions, the word  _ mors,  _ and the runes on their chests. 

Draco looked up from his potion book, “What do you mean, darling?” he asked before turning back to the book and flipping another page, shaking his head at what seemed to be an utterly ridiculous paragraph. 

“Do you remember pulling me into an alcove after potions?” Harry asked, suspicious.

Draco looked up at him, a smirk on his face, “I think I would remember that Harry,” he tucked a loose piece of hair behind his ear.

“Well that's funny,” Harry started, “because I distinctly remember you pulling me into an alcove near that empty classroom on the 3rd floor- you remember the one right?” Draco nodded, “and then freaking out after I asked if you were ok and checked your temperature because you were acting weird,” he finished smirking when Draco narrowed his eyes.

“You know,” Harry said, “now that I remember it, you  _ were _ wearing a white shirt when you pulled me into the alcove,” Harry stated, running his hands over Draco’s chest that was covered in a black turtleneck. 

Draco’s breath caught in his throat and Harry smiled, “What do you say we skip dinner?” Harry asked. And Draco was out of his seat faster than lightning; gathering all of the books and shoving them into his bottomless bag. 

“Isn’t that stealing?” Harry asked as Draco grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of his chair and into his chest.

“Not if we give them back!” He said, his nose brushing against Harry’s. Harry opened his mouth and leaned up only for Draco to pull away.

“Tease,” Harry pouted.

Draco smirked, and leant down pecking Harry’s lips once. Harry’s head unconsciously chased after Draco’s, and Draco laughed as Harry’s pout deepened.  _ God fucking Merlin, he’s so adorable,  _ Draco thought as he finally sealed his lips over Harry’s. His hand that was on Harry’s wrist migrated to his hip and he pulled Harry flush against him. 

Harry’s hands tangled in beach blonde hair and pulled as Draco’s tongue traced along his bottom lip asking for entrance. He willingly opened his mouth to Draco’s loving touch and he felt like goo under his love's hands. Draco’s right hand was tangled in his hair and his left clutching desperately at his hip holding him hostage. His own hands entwined around Draco’s neck, and sliding through soft, supple hair. 

Draco bit his lip rather harshly and Harry let out a loud moan, one that echoed within the walls of the empty library. Harry promptly blushed and pushed at his husband’s chest. Draco, however, didn’t stop. And with disconnecting their lips, Draco’s continued down Harry’s jaw and neck leaving butterfly kisses and dragging his tongue along the skin. Harry shivered with pleasure, “Draco,” Harry tried to protest, pushing at his chest but it came out as a moan.

Draco laughed and pulled away, grabbing Harry’s hands after hiking his bag up on his shoulder from where it had fallen to his elbow, “Yes, Darling?” he asked.

“Can we not make out in the library where anyone can see us?” Harry asked, his tan cheeks flushed and hair more messy than usual.

“Fine,” Draco said with a smile, staring into Harry’s sage eyes- his own full of love. “Your dorm or mine?” Draco asked, kissing Harry’s reddened cheek and smiling as he giggled. 

“Mine,” Harry said, and Draco dramatically groaned throwing his head back,

“But it’s so…  _ red! _ ” he complained. Harry shook his head, a big smile on his face and started backing towards the doors of the library, Draco’s lithe hands still in his. 

**< [><[><[>**

“So?” Pansy asked Blaise as she sat beside Neville in the courtyard, the sun was setting behind them.

Blaise looked anxious, “He was  _ nice _ to me,” Blaise blinked tugging at one of his curls before blowing it out of his face. “He-” Blaise sighed and exaggeratedly laid back on the grass, “He asked me if I was alright. And I was just so-” he paused looking for the right word, “ _ surprised,  _ that I stumbled on my words and ran off!” Blaise sat up and looked at Pansy and Neville who were simply sitting there with blank faces.

“Longbottom could’ve done better than you Blaise,” Pansy said, “And  _ he’s  _ the shy one,”

Blaise was flabbergasted,  _ how could they not understand how shocking it was to be  _ **_touched_ ** _ by the golden-boy in Draco Malfoy’s fucking body? _ “You don’t understand Pansy,” Blaise whined, “He touched me!” Pansy and Neville gasped, scooting closer- eager for the gossip,

“Where?” Pansy asked.

“Where did he touch you?” Neville backed her up.

“My forehead, my cheek!” Blaise swooned.

Pansy and Neville looked at each other in exasperation, “Blaise!” they shouted together. 

Blaise jumped from his stupor where he was still muttering on and on about how Harry touched him and how soft Harry’s hands were. 

“It would seem the polyjuice had more effect on him than we thought,” said Neville, and Pansy nodded in agreement.

“Well, at least we know for certain Draco has a crush on your golden-boy,” she muttered towards Neville, and he nodded solemnly. 

When Neville got back to the dorms after taking a shower, he was surprised to see Harry’s curtains closed and the other boys nowhere to be found.  _ Hmm,  _ Neville thought, shaking his head,  _ what is it with Harry and going to bed early?  _

He continued his nightly routine; brushing his teeth, showering, ect. And by the time he got back to the dorm all of the other boy’s were in bed- their own curtains closed as well. As Neville laid down, his bed the one beside Harry’s, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye- a bag he hadn’t seen before. A bag with the initials D.L.M on the front flap and a black turtleneck lying at its side to be exact. Neville rolled over hastily, closing his curtains with force, somehow managing to stay quiet. 

Harry had Draco’s bag  _ and  _ his shirt on the floor beside his bed; Neville was determined to find out why. 

**< ^><^><^>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I feel like I left something out this chapter...  
> \- Thanks for reading!  
> \- 'Some Hearts' by Carrie Underwood  
>  **\- Word Count:**  
>  **\- Date Published: March 11th, 2021**
> 
> Twitter:@juicyamortentia  
> Wattpad:@1-800-5sosbitch


End file.
